inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon and Suitcase
This page focuses on the interactions of Balloon and Suitcase. Overview Suitcase is one of the few contestants who likes and respects Balloon. The two have a close friendship characterized by mutual support. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Suitcase yells at Balloon for being manipulative last season. Balloon defends himself, saying he thought that's how people win in reality shows. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship In "Marsh on Mars", Suitcase tells Balloon that he can help build the rocket. Later, Balloon asks if he could go to Mars with his team. Baseball refuses but Suitcase pleads for him, saying that Balloon only wants to redeem himself. Baseball gives in and says yes. In Tri Your Best, Suitcase suggests that Balloon should compete in the triathlon, but Balloon declines because he's too slow. In "Cooking For The Grater Good", Suitcase tells Balloon he could come with her to get the flour (which she mistook to mean Soap wanted a flower). Balloon corrects her when she picks multiple flowers, saying "Soap wanted flower." (He also misinterpreted Soap.) In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Suitcase is happy when Balloon says they will go together. In the Mansion they are both scared by Nickel's story and run away together. After running away, Knife finds them both sitting on front of the wall together. At one point, Balloon explains why he was a jerk last season, and Suitcase tells him that she will always be by his side. In "Everything's A-OJ", after Suitcase's undeserved elimination by OJ, Balloon tells MePhone4 that OJ wrongly eliminated her just because he felt like it, which compels MePhone to bring her back into the game. In "Rain On Your Charade", the two sit near the edge of a cliff together, watching the sunset and confiding to one another. Balloon complains that OJ refuses to make up with him and accept him, or even let him plead his case. After the flashback, Balloon laments that OJ won't let him talk, and begins to cry, saying that nobody cares about him. Suitcase tells him that she cares. In "Mazed and Confused", Balloon and Suitcase bump into each other in the maze and decide to continue together. They meet up with Baseball and Nickel, however, Nickel won't let Balloon to come with them and snaps at him. Suitcase convinces him to give Balloon a chance. Later, when Balloon accidentally leads them into a dangerous path and Nickel tells the alliance to leave him, believing Balloon purposely chose that path, Suitcase defends him but is intimidated by Nickel. Balloon jumps in to defend himself and Suitcase. After he storms off Baseball tells Suitcase she should go talk to him. She later finds Balloon and they decide to finish the maze together. Later we see them come out of the maze. In "Kick the Bucket", Suitcase and Balloon are seen together speculating about the next challenge. Nickel is concerned by their friendship, fearing that he might start to tear apart the alliance. When Suitcase goes underwater to collect the bucket, Balloon notices she was under for a long time and asks if she is ok. At the elimination in part two, Balloon tries to protect Suitcase by concealing the fact that Suitcase voted for Nickel. When Suitcase reveals to Nickel who she voted for, she mentions that she can't forgive the way he treated Balloon. She explains that Balloon tried to put the blame on himself and protect her, which is what a good friend would do. When Balloon leaves, he thanks Suitcase, which makes her break down and cry. Category:A to Z Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts